


Dancing Patrners

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Mycroft and Greg dance.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Dancing Patrners

Lestrade walked into the living room, the strains of Mozart filling the air as he watched Mycroft tap away at his phone. "Sherlock again?" he asked as he put the two cups of tea he was carrying down on the coffee table in front of him.

Mycroft shook his head. "Anthea fielding a crisis with the Prime Minister." He looked up with an apologetic expression on his face. "There is a possibility that I might have to go to it."

Lestrade sighed. "If you do, you do. I won't be happy about it, but I know why. What you do is important." He leaned over and gave his lover a kiss. "It's okay, My."

"It is decisively not okay." Mycroft informed him as he typed. "I was looking forward to spending the day with you. Especially after the week we had."

Lestrade nodded in complete agreement. Two homicide cases, three diplomatic incidents and Sherlock had led to very little time together for the pair of them. It had led to a heightened sense of frustration for them both. "I know. I was hoping for a quiet weekend myself." He handed Mycroft his cup. "Drink your tea before it gets cold."

"Thank you, my dear." Mycroft took a sip, smiling appreciatively. "You take very good care of me, you know."

"Someone should." Lestrade sat down next to him on the couch. He frowned when Mycroft's phone beeped again, signaling an incoming message via text. "Blast it."

"My thoughts exactly," Mycroft said as he clicked on it and read. A pleased little smile crossed his face a moment later. "Ah. The crisis has been averted. Anthea seems to have taken care of things for the time being. Very good."

"Try bloody brilliant," Greg said, grinning as well. "Girl deserves a raise."

"Mmm...yes. I think so, too. At the very least, something from "Harrod's" She's quite fond of chocolate covered strawberries." Shutting off his phone, Mycroft slipped it into his pocket. "I'll pick some up for her on Monday."

"Really?" Lestrade thought about the young woman he had met and handful of times and shook his head. "That doesn't sound like her, really."

"She has a sweet tooth. A pound box should do nicely." He turned to Greg. "I am sorry for ignoring you, my dear." 

"You haven't been. Don't ever think you are," Greg said firmly. He reached over and took Mycroft's hands in his. "You're wonderful. My. An absolute marvel."

"And you are a treasure as always, my dear." They shared another kiss.

Greg listened for a moment as the CD player in the corner switched to another piece of music. "That's pretty," he said, listening. "What is it?"

"Mozart. It's a particular favorite of mine." Mycroft closed his eyes and listened for a moment. "Very soothing."

Lestrade shrugged. "The Beatles are about as far as I go when it comes to classical music," he said. "I know it's pretty and that's it. You'll have to teach me anything more."

"Gladly." Standing up, Mycroft held out his hand. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Lestrade looked up. "I don't know how to do that, either," he confessed.

"It's quite simple. All ou have to do is let me hold you close to my heart." Mycroft looked hopeful. "May I?"

"You can do that forever," Greg said as he stood up and slipped into the circle of his lover's arms. He sighed as he rested his head against Mycroft's broad shoulder. "This is nice. Lovely."

"Yes, you are," Mycroft said, smiling as Greg's ears turned bright red. "And you are delicious when you blush."

"And you look particularly handsome today," Greg offered, smoothing the lapels of Mycroft's three piece suit. "Very posh. Did you have lunch with the Queen today again? I think you do at least once a week."

Greg had been joking but Mycroft simply shook his head, looking amused. "Not today. With Prince Charles and Lady Camilla, overseeing their various charities." At Greg's wide eyes he continued. "They really are very lovely people. Not at all what the press portrays them as. I'll introduce you to them one day."

Greg stopped in his tracks. "You're going to introduce me to the future King of England one of these days?" At Mycroft's decisive nod, Greg nodded as well. "All right, then. If I'm good enough for you, then I'm bloody well good enough to meet a Prince."

"Of course you are. Don't ever think that you are not," Mycroft admonished gently. He brushed a kiss against Lestrade's cheek. "You are practically perfect in every way and anyone would be lucky to have you by their side." He smiled. "I am just very glad that it's me."

Greg hid his face in Mycroft's shoulder. "I'm glad, too. I have you," he said, his words partially muffled by fine woollen tweed. "I love you, My."

"And I love you, Gregory." Mycroft kissed the top of Lestrade's silver hair. "With all of my heart."

They danced on.


End file.
